


XXVIII

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [28]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-eighth in a series of 55-word stories.





	XXVIII

_You mash raspberries with your teeth when you speak._

_It’s sour enough to hurt the roots of them._

_You don’t seem to mind._

_My eyes never leave your mouth._

_Crushing, grinding jaws._

_Still chewing, still gnawing._

_The stains on the white-clothed table in my periphery._

_It’s hard to wash all that red out of linen._


End file.
